Trust your Heart
by Snowgrl
Summary: Endymion despises lunarians but no one can understand why. As well as why his behavior has become so cold. And what does Diamond have to do with it all.Will his friends and family find out before it's too late or will the princess pay the price?
1. Default Chapter

Trust Your Heart  
  
By: Snowgrl  
  
Author Notes: Ok this is not my first fic actually it is my second but it is the first one that I've posted. . Email please I'd like to know how I'm doing so far.  
  
Disclaimer: Sailormoon does not belong to me on those characters that are not in the show or manga are mine. Oh and I apologize if I've used character names already used by another author they just seem logical for the position they hold. If there are any objections please email us. Anyway on with the story!   
  
Chapter 1.  
  
"The stars are beautiful tonight," he whispered to himself.  
  
He was a handsome man with beautiful midnight sapphire blue eyes and ebony black hair. Quietly he strode across the garden, hands behind his back and eyes still watching the stars. Suddenly he heard a voice from behind him yet knowing already whom it was he did not even bother to turn around.  
  
"Beautiful aren't they Endymion?" asked a girl with long ebony black hair and light blue eyes.  
  
"Yes they are, from here that is" he replied coldly.  
  
She noticed the cold loathing stare he had towards the one object in the night sky that was more beautiful than the stars, the moon.  
  
"Oh, Endymion I shall never understand why your dislike of the Lunarians consumes you so."  
  
"Terra, you need not worry about me. I know very well that you are friends with one of the Lunarians. My sister if you think that I would shun you because of this you are greatly mistaken"  
  
Endymion then turned his gaze on her giving her a warm smile.  
  
"Thank you Endy, however I hope that one day you will come to trust the Lunarians as I have" she replied as she turned back towards the palace gates.  
  
Endymion then returned his gaze to the moon "by the heart of earth that is my home I will never trust a Lunarian" with that the prince of earth retreated back into the palace of dreams.  
  
The next morning the banging at his chamber doors awaked Endymion. Groggily he acknowledged the figure at his door  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Endy are you awake it is me Terra. Hurry up sleepy head before you miss breakfast! Mother and father are waiting for you."  
  
Endymion groaned as he began to get out of bed.  
  
"Alright, alright, I will be down in a few minutes Terra" he replied in an annoyed tone.  
  
Hearing Terra's footsteps as she went down the hall, Endymion quickly got himself ready before going to the dining room.  
  
Terra, Endymion's twin sister sat across her parents in the dining room along with endymion's and her protectors Kunzite, Jedite, Nephrite, and Zoycite who were Endymion's four generals. The daughters of Helios, priest of the holy land of dreams; Elysian, Palla, Jun, Vesta, and Cere who were Terra's protectors, being daughters of Helios each wielded strong powers as do their cousins, the generals, sons of Gaia, protector to all the souls on earth.  
  
"Mother, father why do you wish to speak to Endymion?" asked Terra.  
  
Both Queen Endura and King Terren looked at each other before the Queen responded  
  
"Because my child at the end of the week Endymion will have to visit the moon with us. Queen Serenity has wanted to meet him since his birth. Serenity as you know has been a dear friend to us since before your births. She knows you quite well, yet she has asked us many times why Endymion has not come to the moon."  
  
"We could not admit to her that the son of her closest friends despises her and her people," replied the King.  
  
At that instant Endymion had quietly entered the dining room and heard his father's statement. Not too happy Endymion retorted with fury  
  
"And for good reason! Morning everyone mother, father. Now father you wonder why I mistrust Lunarians? Well that is quite easy to explain. To me they are a lying, manipulating, and power hungry people. They want nothing more than to maintain complete and utter control of the universe. To them we are an inferior people lacking in power and strength. I will not allow myself to be manipulated by them."  
  
"Endymion I do not know where you have gotten such ideas b..."  
  
Endymion interrupted the Queen's words.  
  
" I have observed these traits in the Lunarians mother. Furthermore, I know that as prince I am to go at the end of the week to the moon at your side, but hear this mother, father, I shall tolerate them only because of our planetary alliance with them. Do not expect me to befriend any of them" that said Endymion sat down alongside his generals and began to eat ignoring the awkward silence, and shocked faces of everyone at the table.  
  



	2. Trust you Heart 2

Trust Your Heart  
  
by: Snowgrl  
  
Author Notes: Hello again. Anyway sorry if chapter one was a bit short but it needed to be. Chapter 2 will also be a little short but no worries they'll get longer. Please Review!  
  
Disclaimer: Sailormoon is not mine, any new characters are but you are welcomed to use their names.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Endymion watched as two of the royal transport ships were fueled and prepared for the journey to the moon. Endymion noticed a thin shielding being applied to both ships. "Hmm, we must be stopping by the sun first if the heat shield is being placed on the ships." The sun was the Kingdom of Sol ruled by king Sol, his son prince Solaris was cousin to Endymion. Endymion always enjoyed visiting his cousin, however, the rest of the court dreaded their encounters because together Solaris and Endymion were well known pranksters. Endymion smiled as he recalled one time when his cousin had come to visit earth.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Come on Endy, it'll be great!"  
  
"No! They'll kill me Sol"  
  
"Come on Endy you know you want to see the looks on their faces, it'll be fun and they will forgive you eventually."  
  
"Alright fine Sol you better be right." Both Endymion and Solaris turned and walked towards the lake.  
  
"Kunzite!" called Solaris as he ran towards the general.  
  
"What is it prince?" asked Kunzite noticing the prince's frightened expression.  
  
"It is Endymion he's in trouble!" yelled Solaris gasping for air.  
  
"Where!?"  
  
"By the great lake in the forest" replied Solaris. At that instant Jedite, Nephrite, and Zoycite walked up to Kunzite and Solaris.  
  
"Kunzite, what's wrong you look like you've seen a ghost" replied Jedite clearly amusing himself.  
  
"Jedite shut up! The prince is in danger! Hurry we must find him" cried kunzite as he began to run towards the forest, the other generals soon followed once they had recovered from their stupor, prince Solaris behind them.  
  
Kunzite and the other generals arrived at the edge of a fabulous lake that sparkled as the sun only enriched its beauty.  
  
"Where is he?" asked Kunzite as he frantically searched for his prince.  
  
"I don't see him anywhere" replied Nephrite.  
  
Suddenly all four generals felt the ground beneath them shake and slightly begin to rise. "What the...!" cried Jedite. Unexpectedly the ground beneath them had completely lifted it self and the generals found them selves flying through the air. "SPLASH!" was the sound of the generals landing in the crystal blue water of the lake. Jedite was the first to rise from under the water, struggling with the weight of his armor, Kunzite, Nephrite, and Zoycite soon followed.  
  
"What just happened?" asked Jedite in a confused tone.  
  
"I do believe our prince and his cousin have tricked us yet again," replied Zoycite, and sure enough there at the shore of the lake were Solaris and Endymion howling with laughter.  
  
"Sol...I... h...have..t-t-to..admit...you....were..r-r-right!" said Endymion struggling to talk and breath because of his uncontrollable laughter.  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
Endymion smirked as he recalled the look on each of his general's faces when they had been thrown into the lake. Endymion had used his power to manipulate earth's nature to move the ground beneath them. Unfortunately he had paid for his little joke. He winced as he vividly remembered the intensified training his general's had given him for more than a month. Endymion thought he would die on his feet after it was all over.  
  
"Prince Endymion!" it was Nephrite already dressed in his formal armor, which was gray with a brilliant gold outlining and a dark navy blue cape.  
  
"Yes Nephrite? Why the formalities all of a sudden?"  
  
"Oh, sorry Endy it felt appropriate for some reason" replied Nephrite with a slight grin on his face.  
  
"Forgiven" said Endymion as both of them began walking down the hall. "Tell me Nephrite, do the stars speak to you tonight?"  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact they do, I am worried Endy the stars warn me that something wrong is to happen on our journey to the moon" Nephrite gave Endymion a nervous glance and continued walking.  
  
"You are right Neph trouble is destined to come on this trip" Nephrite rapidly looked at his prince with a shocked expression  
  
"what do you mean? I should inform Kunzite."  
  
Endymion chuckled at Nephrite's reaction  
  
"no Nephrite there is no need to tell Kunzite. I meant trouble might come for you and the others because I believe we will be stopping at the sun first." Nephrite's face then switched to utter terror  
  
"oh no I must tell Kunzite immediately before it's too late. The world is going to end, Help!"  
  
Endymion and Nephrite began to laugh all the way down the palace halls to meet the others.  
  
It was going to be a long trip to the moon.

Author notes: that's it for chapter 2 sorry it was so short. Chapter 3 will be posted soon.


	3. Trust you Heart 3

Trust Your Heart  
  
By: Snowgrl   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon. Solaris, Sol, and Terra, I realize have been used by many authors (actually I just realized that about Solaris) so I don't take them as my own original character names because frankly they are just so obvious that I figure that's why so many people use them.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"My Queen the earthian royal family will be arriving tomorrow afternoon. They will be visiting King Sol before their arrival" said a woman dressed in a beautiful flowing yellow gown and dark navy blue hair that resembled a flowing river, which was held up in four buns. A crescent moon adorned her forehead.  
  
"Thank you Luna. What of the prince of earth-will he be joining us this time?"  
  
Queen Serenity always held a hopeful expression about her that Endymion would visit at least once with his parents.  
  
"Yes, Endymion has agreed to visit the moon."  
  
"That is wonderful, I have wanted to meet him for quite sometime."  
  
"My Queen why do you wish to meet him? Rumors say that he is a cold person and despises lunarians. They say that he thinks of us as manipulative and power hungry."  
  
"I know Luna and they are not rumors."  
  
"Then why...."  
  
"Luna, I have never known you to judge a person on rumors. I believe there is more to Endymion than what is perceived. I hope that his stay here will change his view of us for the better."  
  
Luna nodded knowing that the Queens's wisdom and reasons were not hers to be questioned. However she still held much apprehension towards the prince especially to what he may do upon meeting the princess. As the Queen stood, Luna followed suit through the great throne room doors.  
  
Princess Serenity , beautiful and pure child of the moon, walked through the beautiful royal garden that surrounded the palace. She loved to smell the sweet scents of every flower as she walked. Yet every time she entered the garden she found herself staring up the blue-green orb above her. Serenity loved earth. She had become a good friend to Princess Terra. Every time Terra visited the moon, Serenity would bombard her with questions about earth and its people.  
  
"Serena!" Serenity jumped at the sound of Mina's voice.  
  
Mina, who was the princess of Venus and leader of her guardian protectors- The Senshi, never did have a subtle entrance. It always scared Serenity to death when Mina would call her in such a way.  
  
"What is it Mina? You have scared me to death."  
  
"Yes she does have the habit doesn't she?" retorted Rei the fire Princess of Mars.  
  
"Oh I don't know I think it compensates for her power hungry stomach" smirked Lita- thunderous princess of Jupiter.  
  
"Ok you guys leave Mina alone it isn't her fault that she can't keep her horn of a voice down" snickered Amy - intellectual princess of Mercury.  
  
Mina smiled triumphantly at the girls after Amy's response. But then scowled at her once realizing what she had said. Serenity try as she might could not contain her laughter. She started laughing non-stop until she had to sit down on a bench to keep herself from falling.  
  
"It is not that funny! Serena!" growled Mina.  
  
Serenity tried again and again to calm herself. However, Mina's temper had begun to rise, especially since Lita, Rei, and Amy had joined Serenity. Before Mina could crucify any of her so-called friends Lita stepped in, finally able to compose herself.  
  
"Serena have you heard, the earthian royal family is coming tomorrow!"  
  
"I know, Terra sent me a message informing me about it"  
  
"Yeah- but I bet she didn't tell you that her brother Prince Endymion and his court would be coming as well" said Rei wickedly waiting for Serenity's reaction.  
  
"What! He's actually coming?"  
  
"Yes he is coming but personally Serena I don't see why you are so worked up about it. I mean it is common knowledge that he hates us" stated Lita coldly.  
  
"Yeah Serena for all we know he could be a spy."  
  
Serena and Mina who were both intently listening to all this sweet dropped at Rei's comment. Thinking Endymion to be a spy ludicrous and impossible. Their conclusions were thus proved by Amy's inquisitive mind.  
  
"Actually Rei the Prince cannot be a spy. One, he is the son of the Queen and Kin of whom Queen Serenity has known since before our births. Two, he will most likely act tolerable in our presence to maintain a good diplomatic image between the earth and moon. Three, I doubt he'll do anything that would threaten the moon especially since Terra has told us many times that he would never do anything to upset her. Four,......"  
  
"Amy - we get the point" said Mina.  
  
Amy blushed a bright red, as she reminded to herself to keep only to the bear details. Being the shy one of the group, she tended to get to technical at times, which would utterly confuse the girls.  
  
"Well my young princesses - should not all of you be at the dining room, the Queen awaits your arrival" came the voice of a tall handsome man with snow-white hair, and emerald eyes. He wore long silver lined robe and a sash embedded with sparkling green emeralds rapped around his waits.  
  
"Artemis!" cried the girls.  
  
"We were.... Just.... Talking" said Mina innocently.  
  
"About a certain prince and royal family who are due to arrive tomorrow. Correct?"  
  
All the girls blushed crimson and Artemis began to laugh whole-heartedly. "Come girls it is time for dinner, tomorrow all your curiosity will be put to rest. And as I hear the prince's court are quite dashing young men" Artemis winked at the Senshi, as he left the garden; leaving five blushing and thoroughly giggling girls.  
  
Endymion felt a warm hand brush up and down his neck as he stared intently at the moon. He had been out in the rose gardens for quite sometime, merely staring at the moon. Although, he had heard Beryl approach him, he had not bothered to turn around.  
  
"Hello Beryl what brings you to the palace?" asked Endymion without feeling Beryl only ignored it.  
  
I heard you were leaving to meet the Lunarians" snarled Beryl.  
  
She was a tall woman but not nearly as tall as Endymion. Her long fiery- red hair flowed down to her waist. However, her eyes were a dark piercing green, almost demon like and cold. She narrowed her eyes hearing Endymion's murmur about a possibility that the Lunarians were not as corrupt as he believed. She turned to face Endymion, moving her hand up and down his chest told him about a gift that she had brought for his trip. However, this gift had to be an exchange for another. And she was ready to collect.  
  
"Endymion, kiss me" putting her hands around his neck, she pulled him down forcefully and landing a kiss fully on his lips. He relented for only a moment, then allowing the kiss to go further and deeper. She relished the warmth of his lips and lusted for more. Suddenly, Endymion opened his eyes - a faint red glint crossing his eyes. Breaking from their kiss, Endymion smirked.  
  
"Now what did you want to give me Beryl?"  
  
Beryl smiled maliciously as she took out a silver chain, a black diamond stone hanging from it. "Just this small memento my prince. So that you remember me on your trip."  
  
Endymion looked at it curiously. Wondering where on this earth had she found a black diamond of such perfection. Lifting his eyes to hers, he relinquished all questions about the stone and accepted it.  
  
"Thank you for this gift Lady Beryl. I shall wear it as a reminder of my goals as I stay among those deceitful Lunarians" smirked Endymion. Beryl's smile growing even more.  
  
"I can only imagine how dreadful it will be for you"  
  
Beryl and Endymion began to laugh at their mock comments as they headed out of the rose garden. They had completely oblivious to the shadowy figure that had been watching them.  
  
"Sometime about that stone does not feel right. And I could have sworn I saw something flash through his eyes while they kissed."  
  
"Apparently she has some hold over him" concluded another shadowy figure emerging from the consuming darkness, which startled the first figure.  
  
"How long have you been there?"  
  
"Long enough to know that we both are thinking the same thing about the prince's recent behavior."  
  
"That stone is the key. We must keep close watch of the prince's behavior and actions during his stay on the moon."  
  
"I agree."  
  
The two figures then as silently as they had lay watching the prince and Beryl; they left without a sound. Leaving only the night mists and crickets to their duties.  
  
A/N: Well that it for chapter 3 sorry if it is a little short but hey I'm not even suppose to be online. As my writing improves I tend to edit a lot and rewording. I might revise chapter 1 and 2 (for the third time). But no word on that yet. 


End file.
